


Scary thoughts

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Forgetting, Gen, Romance, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Nothing is scarier than reviving a message to go to a hospital and the first thought was of your love one dying or seriously hurt. But sometimes the another bad thing to watch is your friends upset and suffering. Maybe you can help...





	Scary thoughts

        “Thanks for helping me out today Kaitlyn.” thanked Mrs. Hudson, as I put the last box on a shelf in 221C of Baker Street. A smile plays at my lips as I stand up dusting off my trousers and hands. “Anytime Mrs. Hudson, is there anything else I could help you with?” Mrs. Hudson shakes her head, not changing her huge smile.“No that’s all, thank you so much again Kaitlyn I’m guessing you’re going upstairs with Sherlock.” asked Mrs. Hudson picking up the rest of the cleaning supplies, that littered our feet.“Yeah I guess I might have to go see what he wanted.” I said as my mobile suddenly alerted with a text, taking a quick glance at the text I slowly slip the mobile in my pocket. Until it clicks I quickly take out my mobile  reading the text more thoroughly. * Central Middlesex Hospital come as soon as you can -MH*  My breath leaves my lips, making my legs become jelly forcing me to lean up on the door frame mobile in hand.

        My body suddenly moves to action running up the stairs and out of 221B. My mind fogged up as I see Greg in an hospital bed broken and hurt dying almost. I shake the image from my head as tears stung my eyes, hailing a cab I swiftly climb in the cab. “Central Middlesex Hospital, and please hurry.” I said calmly as I stare out the window and my grip on my mobile tighten. Finally my cab arrives at the hospital,  I quickly thank the cabbie paying him before rushing inside. Once inside the nurse at the front desk with a grief stricken face called over to me.“Detective Inspector?... they are waiting for you on the 5th floor.” My heart sank at her words, I softly gave her my thanks before walking as fast as I could to the nearest lift. I am bouncing on the balls of my feet, repeating the same phrase over and over under my breath. “ It’s not him, it can’t be him.”

        To what seemed like forever, the lift door open to a busy hallway of nurses, doctors, patients, and police officers. I held my breath of the sight of the familiar faces of officers and detectives. Stepping out of the lift I turned slowly walking down the cramped hallway, peering into each room I come across fearing the worst. A doctor comes running by me with supplies and files of patients built up in his arms. In reaction I sling myself against the wall to avoid the busy intern. Watching the intern scurry away through the maze of people that ran through the hallway, until a smooth deep voice filled my ears. My heart rate increased as I turn my head to see the silverish black haired Detective Inspector. My eyes lite up with the sight of him. He looked frantic, and worried as he goes back and forth to doctor, nurse, and officer that walked passed us. “Greg!” I yelled making my way to him, pushing passed everyone in front of me. Greg instantly turns to the sound of my voice. “Kaitlyn!” He yells back making his way through the crowd of people towards me.

        Tears flowed down my face as I hugged him. The strength of the crowded around us; forces Greg to push us through a door leading to the stairwell. We both stood there in each other's embrace relieved that the other was okay. I tangle my fingers in his jacket, holding onto him tightly, for I fear that if I released him, he would fade away from my arms. “I thought you were hurt.” I muttered in his chest, listening to his quicken heart rate. In response he leans down placing his chin in my hair, tears slowly falling from his eyes. He kisses my head trying to hold himself together, before he speaks his voice low and groggy with tears. “Everything is going to be OK.” He whispers in my hair, putting his fingers under my chin raising my head to make eye contact with him. Reaching a hand up to my face he traces its shape with his fingers and eyes. His eyes stop at my lips. Placing my hand on his cheek I lean in taking his lips in a passionate kiss. He returns the gesture holding the back on my neck for support, as I melt into his toned body.

        Pulling apart our breath is heavy from lack of oxygen, our red faces flushed as we stare into each other’s eyes. We stay this way for a minute until the door to the stairwell opened showing Mycroft Holmes. His eyes shown a deep sorrow as he pleaded us to follow. Rubbing the back of my hand over my blush covered cheeks. Greg clears his throat in an attempt to hiding the blush coloring his tanned cheeks. Holding on to each other's hands we followed Mycroft throughout the halls of the busy 5th floor. Until he stop bluntly in front of a darken hospital room. Peering inside Greg and I were met with the sight of (y/n) a girl Mycroft had recently met; and has fallen in love with. “Oh Mycroft….” I began to only be silenced with Mycroft holding up his hand shaking his head. “She is OK but for a small problem.” explains Mycroft peering inside the room. Greg and I watched the elder Holmes carefully for more details. “She doesn’t__She doesn’t remember__” choked Mycroft placing a hand over his eyes. I place a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder slightly rubbing it as Greg slowly walks into the room soon to be followed by me.

((y/n)’s point of view:)

        Everything was different, you couldn’t make anything seem real in your mind. All the memories that you once knew were fuzzy and didn’t make sense. When you woke up there was this reddish brown haired man with brown eyes sat at your bedside. When you opened your eyes completely he sat up in the uncomfortable hospital chair with the look of relief and love filling his eyes. His fancy suit rumpled from sleeping in the chair not daring to leave your side in case you regained consciousness. “You're awake...how are you feeling?” he asked in the softest and loving voice that you have ever heard. Narrowing your eyes with fear you answer with a quiet voice watching him slide his hand over entwining your fingers with his. “Good...where am I?” “Central Middlesex Hospital...you were in a car accident...the doctor said that you hit your head pretty hard during the crash.”  

        Pulling your hand slowly away from his with a more scared look present on your face you start to scoot as far as you could away from the strange man. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know you….could you leave...please…” The man looked hurt for a second before obeying your request casually leaving the room. Then there you sit in silence looking at the tops and bottoms of your hand, and at the chair were he sat. No matter how hard you try you couldn’t remember anything, not even your name. With that thought then the panic starts to fill in you don't even know your own name. Where are you!? What happened?! Who are these people around you?! Breathing fast you frantically look around the room in search of answers when a nurse comes in an attempt to calm you down. “(y/n)...it’s OK everything is OK….doctor! I need some help!” screamed the nurse as more staff and what looked like your doctor comes rushing in. Ringing filled your ears as you fight against the many hands overwhelming you. Tears fall from your eyes as you kick and scream at the foreign environment around you.

        Then like magic everything calmed down, your mind slowed it’s react as you lay back against the white sheets of your bed. The hands clamped on your limbs and shoulders slowly fade away as you look up at the same man you saw when you woke up standing by the door. He looked worried as the doctor and nurses stepped back one with a needle in hand. “There you go that should help you calm down.” states the doctor placing a hand against your forehead. “Thank you doctor.” thanked the same strange man to the doctor as he walks out leaving you and him alone. “It’s my pleasure Mr. Holmes, she should fall asleep soon we had to give her a strong dose.” The two men walked out of the room still talking but your eyes soon fell heavy and fall leaving you in a peaceful sleep. “She doesn’t__She doesn’t remember__” then followed by a click of footsteps filled your little hospital room is what brought you back from your controlled sleep. Opening your eyes you are met by a silverish black haired man with a young woman at his side both looking very heartbroken.

(Kaitlyn’s Point of view)

        I have never felt so much pity in my life, the woman that Mycroft had fallen for was laying in a hospital bed broken and confused. She could have forgotten everything that had happen in the past this could be really bad. Sitting down next to her bedside with Greg behind the chair one hand on my shoulder and the other on the chair I slowly began to speak. “Hello (y/n)...” “Kaitlyn, Greg! How are you two? Finally married I see.” (Y/n) said grabbing my hand inspecting my wedding ring. Greg and I looked at each other with a shocked look. “(Y/n), Kaitlyn and I are already married going on two years now.” clarified Greg tightening his grip on my shoulder. (Y/n)’s smiled faded as he lets go of my hand sitting up higher in her bed. “What do you mean you two just got engaged yesterday…” I shake my head placing my hand on top of hers. “No you and Mycroft got engaged yesterday.” Narrowing her eyes in confusion (y/n) looked to the other side of your bed having a hard time believing it. “It’s true, I purposed to you in the Kensington Gardens as you were feeding the ducks that played in the grass.” explained Mycroft standing at the foot of the bed.

        Walking to the other side of the bed reaching into his pocket pulling out a silver ring with a perfectly cut sparkling diamond perch in the middle of smaller diamonds lined on the band. Placing a hand to her mouth (y/n) takes the ring between her fingers looking more closely at it then back up at her soon to be husband. “Mycroft? “ she whispers holding the ring tightly in her fist throwing her arms around his neck. Tears fell from Mycroft’s eyes as he hugs her back. “Welcome back..”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the terrible ending I just didn’t know how else to end it on. -LL


End file.
